A New Adventure
by FreakyGeek13
Summary: A wish on the Shikon Jewel brings revelations about the people Kagome thought she knew. But the most startling revelations are about Kagome herself.
1. Prologue

**AN:** Lovely reviews are most welcome.

Prologue

It was a calm day in the Feudal Era for beings human and youkai alike. Some would consider it a perfect day. The only disturbances were a slight breeze rustling the nearby trees and the everyday sounds of villagers going about their daily work.

However for the shard hunting group, this calm was filled with tension and the anticipation of dramatic events to come. To the group it was as if the calm before the storm. Although the group was aware of the tension and that this time of relaxation would not last, some decided to take advantage and some remained on guard.

The group was currently stopped at a clearing about a days walk from Inuyasha's forest. Although there was still a reasonable amount of daylight left to continue a decision was made to set camp for the rest of the day and to continue in the morning.

Surprisingly, it was Inuyasha who had made this decision without so much as a SIT from Kagome. Now Inuyasha had not given his reasons but they were clear to all. The groups opinion as to why, was split between two reasons. One possible reason was Inuyasha wanted to avoid helping with the preparations for the starlight festival. This reason was favored by Sango and Shippo, one receiving a glare and the other a knock to the head for voicing their opinions out loud. The other possibility was the locations relative closeness to the hut Kikyo frequented. Kagome and Miroku favored this explanation but were wise enough to keep their opinions to themselves.

Once the group had finished setting up camp they had each separated to do their individual tasks. Inuyasha could be found resting upon a branch, high within a tree, his sword laying across his lap. To the average onlooker it would seem as if he was merely sitting not thinking or doing anything important. However, the group knew he was keeping watch over the group and for oncoming danger, possibly for signs of Kikyo as well.

The demon slayer, Sango, was leaning against a tree cleaning her weapons. She was seated to the left of Inuyasha and across from Miroku. She chose to sit across from Miroku in order to keep an eye on him. Keeping an eye on Miroku was causing the once simple act of cleaning her weapons to become tedious. The monk, Miroku, was currently sitting at the opposite edge of the clearing from Sango. This wise decision was due to having already been given a rather nasty lump upon his head. Unfortunately the fact that he was currently holding one of Kagome's icepacks to his head did nothing to prevent his perverted mind from wandering.

As for Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara, they were currently resting along the side of a stream that ran along an outer edge of the clearing, directly across from Inuyasha. The young fox demon, Shippo, was laying near his surrogate mother, Kagome, coloring with the crayons and paper from Kagome's bag. The two tailed cat demon, Kirara, was sitting on the other side of Kagome, keeping watch for any disturbance. The miko from the future, Kagome, was sitting between the two seeming as if she was merely gazing into the forest that bordered the other side of the stream. This was not the case, in fact she was currently thinking about her life since she came to the Feudal Era and the fact that in two days, the night of the starlight festival, she would be twenty years old.

This ladies and gents is where the next chapter of Kagome's life really begins.

**AN2:** Sorry for this chapter, just had to show the setting. More to come next Wednesday.


	2. Chapter One

The small shard hunting group had finished setting up camp nearly two hours before seeing Inuyasha leap from his seat upon the branch. His sudden action startling the group, Inuyasha unknowingly gained their full attention. After landing Inuyasha took a quick survey of the group, seeing they would be perfectly safe until he returned he ran into the surrounding forest. A small shimmering light could be seen leading the way.

Kagome sighed recognizing the small form as one of Kikyou's soul collectors. Feeling her headache from earlier building, she turned to Sango and Miroku. "I'm going to the hot springs for a little while." At their nods she picked up her battered yellow bag and quickly jogged to the nearby hot spring.

Reaching the hot spring Kagome carefully set down the yellow bag, which had miraculously been able to withstand five years of the feudal era. She took a quick scan of her surroundings. Sensing no youkai nearby she began disrobing, placing her clothing atop the bag to protect the kimono from stains. After entering the hot spring she sat, leaning back on a natural ledge submerging her body up to her neck.

Sighing in relaxation Kagome let her mind wander to the past years events. _I've been going back and forth between the feudal era for five years now. At least I was able to graduate high school before the well closed. _Overwhelmed with sadness, tears began to build in her saphire eyes. _I miss my family. But at least I have my friends who are like a second family_.

The few tears that had fallen, dried as she thought how much everyone in the feudal era had come to mean to her and how their relationships with them had changed over the years. The most significant change had been between her and Inuyasha. _Seeing Inuyasha run off after Kikyo doesn't hurt as it once used too. He is more of a best friend. Now I just feel envious of their relationship, they have such a powerful love that lasted even in death. _Sighing, she remembered a conversation between her mom and herself.

Flashback

"Mom will I always be alone?" an eighteen year old Kagome asked her mother. Her mother had been washing the dishes at the sink, but at her daughters question stopped her task and turned to look at her daughter.

At her mother's inquisitive look Kagome explained, "It just seems, all my friends, in both eras are in relationships. They all love someone and are loved back. I feel like I'll never be loved like that." Her feelings of loneliness apparent as her face filled with a longing look, at thinking of her friends relationships.

Slightly taken aback by the depth of sadness that seemed to permeate the air around her daughter, it took a second to reply to her daughter, "What about Inuyasha dear? I know he cares for you an awful lot," as her daughters face began to harden she spoke. "Now don't go saying that he only thinks of you as a shard detector. We both know that's not true."

"That's not what I was going to say." Seeing her mother was about to say something she hurried on. "I know Inuyasha cares for me but he is still so deeply in love with Kikyo. The love between them is so strong, how could I even stand a chance." Her face softened to a longing look once more.

"Oh. Baby girl. Love is an adventure filled with twists and turns, perhaps your life just isn't ready for love yet. Maybe when you are finished with your adventures on the other side of the well, you will find love." Seeing her daughter's slowly brightening expression she started to smile as well.

As quickly as Kagome's smile had come it vanished to be replaced with a frown. "But I have no idea how long it will take to make the jewel whole once more and destroy Naraku."

At the distress apparent in her daughter's tone a knowing smile grew on her face. "Kagome you are only eighteen there is still time. It may even be better if love finds you later in life."

Shocked at her mother's words and clearly not understanding, _How could it be better?_ All she could do was stare and wait for clarification. Noticing the unasked question in Kagome's eyes her smile grew.

"Kagome, love is a powerful and beautiful adventure, to make it last requires a maturity that I don't think you are quite ready for." Kagome's expression changed to a slightly pained expression as her mother's words sunk in.

"Maybe you are right. But knowing that doesn't stop me from wanting love." Kagome pouted, a cute frown appearing on her face. Her mother smiled at her stubbornness.

End Flashback

It's been a year since I have seen my mom. The only thing I have left to cling to of hers is all the advice she has given me throughout the years. In all honesty they had been so busy collecting shards and fighting Naraku Kagome hadn't really thought about that conversation with her mother._ If things weren't so dangerous I could focus on my own love life, or lack thereof_. _Everyone is paired off, Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha and Kikyo, even Shippo has a crush on Rin._

Thoughts of Rin automatically brought to mind the face of the handsome Taiyoukai. _I wonder if Sesshoumaru is going to mate a demoness soon. Whoever he decides to mate better be able to put up with his personality. Although, minus the random murderous impulses towards his brother, he isn't that bad. The perfection of his body more than makes up for his cold personality. _

Groaning at the turn her thoughts had taken, Kagome repositioned herself on the ledge, getting into a more comfortable position. Leaning her head back and closing her eyes, the steam of the hot spring started to take its effect, easing her headache and sore muscles.

Lifting her hand from beside her she covered a yawn. Her hand lowered, coming to rest on the container, attached to a chain around her neck, holding half of the Shikon no Tama. "I wish the Shikon no Tama was complete and Naraku was destroyed." She whispered along with one last yawn, before falling to the lethargic effect of the spring into a peaceful sleep.

AN: This chapter was slightly longer than the previous. The chapters will get longer and the story better as it progresses. Sesshoumaru will be coming in a little later. Please be patient because I am currently working on two other stories on other websites.

R&R please and thank you


End file.
